pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Anita Clockwork
Anita Clockwork is Helen's younger sister and one of the main cures from Pretty Cure Color, Her alter ego is Cure Vinca. Info Age: 14 Birthday: October 8, 1995 Sign: Libra School: Harmonica High Likes: Family, Tyson, goofing off, friends and chocolate Dislikes: Bad guys and bullies Hair: Brown Eyes: Light blue Favorite food: Candy, Pocky, chocolate chip cookies, and strawberry milk Least favorite food: Salads Favorite subject: PE Least favorite subject: History Dream seiyuu: Kana Asumi English dubber: Lisa Ortiz Appearance Anita has brown hair and blue eyes. Her clothing style is random and mostly blue and black. Her casual clothing is a short sleeved blue shirt, black skirt with a blue belt, white socks, and blue shoes. Like the girls of Harmonica High, wears a blue sailor shirt with a lavender sailor scarf, purple skirt, long white socks, and black Mary Janes. For P.E, she wears a white short sleeved shirt, red shorts or sweats depending on the weather, and sneakers. For swimming, she wears a light blue one piece suit. Her sleepwear is an aqua nightgown and usually wears a sleeping mask. For formal occasions, she wears a teal dress that ends slightly above her feet and dark blue shoes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Nadia from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, wearing a white midriff showing top under a red vest, a red skirt with a brown belt, gold bangles, white hairclip, and brown slip on shoes. As Cure Vinca, her hair grows a little longer and turns periwinkle and her eyes turn blue wearing blue barrettes, periwinkle heart earrings, a light blue dress with a periwinkle sash with a dark blue heart on the front under a short sleeved dark blue and periwinkle vest tied in front with a periwinkle bow with a dark blue heart on the front, long light blue socks, and blue boots. In episode 29, she gets an alter ego named Shattered Periwinkle only seen for three episodes, her hair is shagged turning dark blue and her eyes turn pupil-less and blue wearing a black shoulder pad vest with blue paneling, blue skirt, black elbow gloves, and blue heels. Shinning Vinca, her hair grows longer and goes into two drill pigtails held by aquamarine-encrusted hairbands and her eyes turn aqua wearing a light blue shawl with an aquamarine amulet, a blue dress with a blue sash, light blue gloves with aquamarine bracelets, and blue heeled boots. Hikari Vinca, TBA For the crowning ceremony, Anita has her hair in a bun with a few strands out of place a light blue strap dress with a periwinkle sash and dark blue shoes with 3 inch heels. Personality Her personality is happy go lucky, goofy, and laid back but is serious when it comes to fighting the bad guys. Do not mess with Helen or your going to get a punch to the face or get into a fist fight. Background Anita was born when Helen was 2 and Anita has been sort of clingy to her ever since but grew out of it. After moving to Harmonica Town, Helen and Anita meet Sugar the fox from Color World. Later on a class trip she meets a magical bear named Pudding who gives her the power to transform into Cure Periwinkle when a snake Boufuu attacks and freezes Helen. Etymology Anita...Grace or Favor Clockwork...To work on a clock Cure Vinca...It's the family of flowers that the Periwinkle flower belongs to Pretty Cure Info "The Color of Sweetness, Color the Scene! Cure Vinca!" Anita uses the Periwinkle Recolor to transform into Cure Vinca. Her element is Space and Star and Wind. Attacks * Star Sweep * Star Hurricane Shining Vinca Like the others, Anita gets a new Pretty Cure form with the Aquamarine Power Gem. Future She and Tyson end up getting married and Anita opens a clothing store named Forever Teen while Tyson went pro. They had 2 daughters named Antonia and Kiyomi and two twin sons named Ken and Ryan. Gallery Category:Blue cures